A Rose Kidnapped
by Starmoonlight23
Summary: Yusei and Akiza had a beautiful little girl named Lily Rose Fudo. A man not liked by her family is trying to destroy her in anyway possible. Who could it be? Come read to find out! Part one is finished! CONTIUING WITH A PART 2!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! Yes had some new ideas for a story so here it is! Hope you enjoy it! I do not own yugioh 5ds just my story plot! Especially for Akiza and Yusei lovers!**

**A baby is born with bad luck**

Akiza laid on a hospital bed beside her husband Yusei. She had been waiting three days to see her daughter Lily again.

" Yusei aren't you anxious to see our daughter?" Akiza asked sitting up.

" Of course I am," he said leaning in and giving her a kiss.

" Oww!" Akiza yelled.

" What happened?" Yusei asked leaning over her.

" Yeah it's just that my stomach hurts," she said rubbing her stomach.

" Do you want me to get you something?" Yusei asked.

" No I'm fine," Akiza said smiling.

" Ok then I'll come by tomorrow to pick you and Lily up ok," he said hugging her.

" Ok love you," Akiza said looking into his sapphire eyes.

" Ok l love you too," Yusei said leaving the room.

Akiza was left alone in the room. She looked around the hospital room.

" Yusei I can't wait until all of us go home," Akiza said remembering there wedding.

" I can't wait to be in your arms again," she said imaging them together.

As she closed her eyes, the lights went off in the room.

She quickly opened her eyes and looked around the dark room. She could hear a baby crying and a shadow formed close to the window.

" Who's there?" Akiza said frighten.

" the man that loves you more than Yusei," the voice said putting his hand over her mouth.

" Mmmmm!" Akiza muttered trying to get away from his grip.

" No way am I going to let you go," he whispered in her ear dragging her out the window.

He let go of her as she was gasping for air.

" Who's baby is that?" Akiza said still out of breath.

" Yours," the voice said " I want you to forget about Fudo and marry me instead,"

" Oh now I know who you are," she said backing up.

" Sayer," she whispered as tears began forming in her eyes.

" How'd you guess?" Sayer said grabbing her by the arm.

" Let's go before Fudo comes," Sayer said " Even if you don't agree your coming with me,"

" Sayer don't do this," Akiza said.

" Shhh it's time to leave," he said as he disappeared with Akiza and Lily.

The next day Yusei was driving to the hospital to pick up his wife and daughter.

" Excuse me I'm here to take my wife Akiza and my daughter Lily home," Yusei said happily.

" Sir I have some bad news," the nurse said at the front desk.

" What is it?" Yusei asked as he began frowning.

" Your wife and daughter disappeared yesterday in the night," the nurse said.

" What! No this can't be happening," Yusei said hiding his face with his hands.

" I'm so sorry sir," the nurse said as Yusei said bye and walked out.

I'm pretty sure Sayer has to do something with this, Yusei thought hating him more than anything in the whole world.

**Oh my gosh will Yusei find Akiza and Lily? Keep reading on!**

**Please read and review!**

***sml23***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! Here's the update you've been waiting for and this will be more interesting than chapter one promise =)! Anyways, I do not own Yugioh 5ds just my story plot! Ok now on with the story!**

**Memories Gone**

Akiza sat in the back of Sayer's car. In her arms Lily laid silently without a cry. Akiza looked out the window and thought why did this have to happen to her especially Lily.

" Sayer what do you want with Lily?" Akiza asked holding Lily even closer

" I want a daughter too," he said.

" Sayer I told you I don't want anything with you why don't you listen to me," Akiza said.

" Because I love you and it's not fair that Yusei took you away from me," Sayer said.

" But your doing the same," Akiza said.

" Yeah but Yusei got to spend sometime with you…now it's my turn," Sayer said arriving to a dark building.

He took her out of the car and walked her over to the building.

He told her to sit down and wait until he came back.

Hmm…I guess I'll give her the pill now, Sayer thought getting a glass of water and breaking the pill inside the glass.

" Here's a glass of water," he said smiling at her.

" Thanks…," Akiza said drinking the water.

" Do you feel ok?" Sayer asked.

" I feel finn…," Akiza said falling onto the couch.

" Yes I've done it!" Sayer said loudly " She's mine forever with that pill she won't remember anything from her past,"

He picked her up and laid her onto a bed near by. Then he walked over to Lily.

" I guess I'll make you hate your father," Sayer said laughing evilly.

He walked over to the bed and laid Lily next to her mother.

You both are my family for now on, he thought pulling the covers over Akiza and Lily.

" Goodnight my two roses," he said walking away

As Yusei laid on his bed he began thinking of Akiza and Lily.

Sayer...you better not do anything to them, he thought moving to his right side.

He turned his light on and sat down looking at the picture they took of him and Akiza on there wedding day.

They both were smiling like never before.

Akiza i miss you already, he thought going back to sleep.

Oh man i forgot about the light, Yusei thought walking over to the light switch.

When he switched it off he heard somebody knocking on the front door.

Who could that be at this time? Yusei thought looking at the clock.

It read four-thirty in the morning.

He walked downstairs and open the door to see Jack.

" Jack what are you doing here?" Yusei said waving Jack inside.

" I came over to see Lily," Jack said sitting down.

" Oh i forgot to tell you, Akiza and Lily disappeared yesterday," Yusei said as Jack stood up.

" What but weren't you with her?" Jack said crossing his arms.

" No i came back home and the next morning they were gone," Yusei said.

" Man Yusei i told you to stay in the hospital until it was time to take them home," Jack said " I had to wait in the hospital longer than you,"

" What you fell asleep the whole time?" Yusei asked.

" Yeah at least i stay the whole time, unlike you," Jack said going to the front door.

" Sorry Jack that you couldn't see Lily...but could you tell the others that there not here," Yusei said.

" Yeah i guess but you got to promise me that i'll be the first one to see Lily," Jack said smirking.

" Sure Jack," Yusei said closing the door.

" Sayer...when i find you i'm going to kill you," Yusei said through clenching teeth.

**Starmoonlight: What did about this chapter?**

**Yusei: It was perfect *sigh***

**Starmoonlight: I'm sorry**

**Yusei: let's keep it that way *leaves the room***

**Starmoonlight: Oh he must be really upset**

**Please read and review!**

***sml23***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Hope you like this chapter! I don't own yugioh 5ds just my story plot. Now on with the story!**

**Living with the truth**

Two years have past since Yusei has seen his wife, daughter or his friends.

He had stopped communicating with them or visiting them because of Akiza and Lily.

Yusei's house:

Yusei patiently sat down looking at the front door.

He hasn't heard anything from the police or the investigators that were trying there best to find a trace of where Akiza and Lily were.

If only I had stayed with Akiza…none of this would of happened, Yusei thought looking at a photograph of him and Akiza at the park.

Jack was right, I should of stayed, what luck of mine, he thought sighing.

He started to walk over to the kitchen to get a glass of water until, unexpectedly, he heard a knock.

That must be them, Yusei thought walking over to the door.

Once he open the door, he saw three police officers and two investigators staring at him.

" Hi do you have any news about my wife or daughter?" Yusei asked hoping for an answer.

" Sorry sir we don't have a clue of where they could be," on of the police officers said.

" I'll never see them again," Yusei said staring down at the ground.

" Don't worry young man, we have a plan to possibly get a sign of where they are," one of the investigators said.

" Really?" Yusei asked looking up at them.

" Yes but first we have to know the name of the possible kidnapper," the other investigator said.

" Oh I'm pretty sure it's Sayer," Yusei said.

" Ok then will do a little research on him and get back to you as soon as possible," the investigator's said leaving with the officers.

" Do whatever you can to find them," Yusei called out to them.

" Of course we will," the investigators said opening the doors of the police cars.

" Thanks!" Yusei yelled, seeing them leave.

They all waved back at them and disappeared.

" If only I knew where Akiza was," Yusei said closing the door.

I know for sure that if it is Sayer, he's not going to live that much longer, Yusei thought walking over to the kitchen.

He got himself a glass of water and leaned against the wall.

This is like living in hell probably, Yusei thought to himself not realizing he was cursing.

What am I saying, this can't be happening to me, it just can't be, Yusei said angrily.

" I've got to stay came there's no way Sayer's going to make me crazy," he said to himself drinking the rest of his water.

Sayer's definitely going to pay for this, Yusei thought walking to his room.

At Sayer's hidden home:

" Akiza you better have not taken Lily outside," Sayer said searching for Akiza and Lily.

That Akiza, always disobeying me, Sayer thought looking outside to see his "wife" playing outside with his "daughter".

Sayer stepped outside and grabbed Akiza by the hand.

" I told you to never come outside!" he yelled pulling Akiza inside.

" Why can't we go?" Akiza asked.

" Because…because…because I said so," he said closing the door of his home.

" Sayer why don't you let me go outside with Lily?" Akiza asked frowning.

" Akiza just stop this nonsense and go put Lily to sleep," Sayer said walking over to the kitchen.

" I don't get what's so wrong about being outside," Akiza said looking out the window.

" You really want to make me crazy don't you?" Akiza said looking back at him.

" Your so soft Akiza, it's like you care about everything that's good," Sayer said.

" Of course I care about everything good, why wouldn't I?" Akiza said.

" Look at that, my wife is a softy," Sayer said laughing.

" Sayer just shut up," Akiza said annoyed.

" Make me," Sayer said staring at her coldly.

" Fine then I will," Akiza said walking over to him.

He quickly got a hold of her cheeks and held them tightly in his hand.

" Akiza I never want to hear you say anything rude to me is that understood?" Sayer said.

Akiza felt the horrible pain and began to cry.

" See it's not good to say bad things to me," Sayer said letting go of her face.

She touched her cheek, still crying.

Sayer is a monster a plain monster, Akiza thought as her eyes widen.

Why did I get married to him, why? She thought regretting her actions.

" I thought you loved me you you monster!" Akiza said getting up from the floor.

" Akiza don't make me even more mad," Sayer said going up the stairs.

" I i could just hit him once maybe, just maybe i could knock some sense into him," Akiza said to herself picking Lily up.

" Don't worry Lily, hopefully he isn't so so ruthless when you grow up," Akiza said going over to her daughter's room.

She gently put Lily in her crib and left with some hope that Lily won't have a bad childhood.

**Awww I feel so bad for Akiza**

**Please read and review!**

***sml23***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again! Here's another chapter for you to read it took a while to think about it. Anyways, I don't own yugioh 5ds just my story plot! On with the story!**

**A finding chance**

Five years have past since the day Yusei had been ignoring his friends. He told them all to come over so he could explain everything from the very beginning.

At Yusei's house:

It was about one o' clock in the afternoon and Yusei was sitting outside on the front porch. He was way calmer than before and ready to meet his friends again.

" I hope there not going to yell at me," Yusei said out loud to himself chuckling a little.

As he stared at the neighborhood kids playing, he saw Jack and Crow's cars pull up.

Yusei stood up and waved at them.

They all got out of the car and waved back at Yusei.

" Long time no see," Crow said walking up to Yusei.

" Hey Crow I see your getting taller," Yusei said laughing.

" Ha ha very funny," Crow said giving Yusei a playful punch on the face.

" Just kidding," Yusei said as they both began to laugh.

" Hey what's so funny you two?" Jack said walking over to them.

" Oh and I see that Jack's gotten shorter," Yusei said as they both began to laugh.

" Your going blind Yusei I'm not short," Jack said.

" I was kidding," Yusei said watching Carly and Caroline walking over at them.

" Wow Yusei you look much better now," Carly said holding Jake in her arms.

" So here's the famous Jake I've been hearing about," Yusei said looking at the little boy.

" Yeah he's going to be a famous duelists when he grows up," Jack said.

" Oh sure Jack, hopefully he doesn't turn out with your nice mood," Crow said sarcastically laughing with the others.

" Real funny Crow," Jack said crossing his arms.

" Oh enough making fun of Jack," Caroline said to Crow.

Crow's wife Carolina has light brown hair with light blue colored eyes.

" Listen to Caroline Crow, she told me if you don't listen then she was going to hit you so hard, that you won't be able to stand up," Carly said.

" Oh really," Crow said gulping.

" Don't worry she was just kidding around," Carly said as both girls began to laugh.

" Hey do you guys want to go inside?" Yusei asked moving inside to his house.

" Yeah it's really hot out here," Crow said as they all moved inside.

It was cool inside the house almost if they were standing inside an ice box.

" It feels so good inside," Crow said as Yusei came over with glasses of water.

" Thanks Yusei," they all said to Yusei.

He smiled and nodded ok.

" So Yusei you called us to say something about Akiza and Lily?" Crow asked.

" Yeah I called you all to say that they still can't find Akiza or Lily anywhere," Yusei said.

" This is too much time already," Caroline said.

" I know but the investigators haven't seen them anywhere," Yusei said.

" That's really strange," Crow said.

" Yeah I know," Yusei said as there was a knock on the door.

" Did you invite anyone else Yusei?" Carly asked.

" No," Yusei said walking up to the front door.

He open the door and saw one of the investigators standing there.

" Hi Yusei I need to talk to you," the investigator said.

" Ok come inside," Yusei said as the investigator stepped in.

He saw there were more people than expected.

" Umm are these people your friends?" the investigator said saying hi to all of them.

" Yeah they are," Yusei said.

" Ok then I came to tell you that if you could take over my partner's place," the investigator said.

" Me? But how's am I going to help?" Yusei asked.

" Simple, we have the location of where your wife is and your daughter," the investigator said " and I think it would be best if you went,"

" Should I go you guys?" Yusei asked his friends.

" Yeah take the chance but be careful," Crow said as the others agreed.

" Yeah I will and I'd like to find them," Yusei said.

" Ok then your just a few steps away from finding them," the investigator said.

" See you guys later," Yusei said waving goodbye to his friends.

" Ok Yusei here's the location where there suppose to be at," the investigator said.

" Ok," Yusei said.

" Stay hidden for about a year or two then you can start looking for them," the investigator said.

" Good luck," the investigator said waving goodbye.

" Thanks," Yusei said.

Finally I'm finally going to see Akiza and Lily again, Yusei said walking down the street.

**Hope you really liked this chapter! **

**Please read and review!**

*sml23*


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Thank you to those who are reading and reviewing my story! You all are the best! Ok now I don't own yugioh 5ds just my story plot! Enjoy!**

**Lily Rose's new family**

Seven years have pasts since Yusei has seen Akiza or Lily.

He has been searching all around the city's area but sadly had no luck.

At Sayer's hidden home:

" Dad why can't I go outside?" Lily asked Sayer.

Sayer turned around " Because I forbid you to leave," he said grabbing her arm.

" Now stop this nonsense of going outside and go see if your mother needs you for something," he said pushing Lily over to where Akiza was looking at some flowers.

" Hi mom," Lily said.

" Hi Lily…are you ok?" Akiza asked seeing tears falling from Lily's eyes.

" Come here," Akiza said hugging her.

" Why doesn't dad let us go outside?" Lily said drying her tears.

" I guess because he wants us to spend our entire life in this place," Akiza said loudly.

" Akiza be quiet and Lily go up to your room I have to talk to your mom," Sayer said looking at Akiza hatefully.

" Ok," Lily said softly walking up the stairs.

" Now what do you want?" Akiza said walking over to Sayer.

" Akiza I was going to ask you do you know a person by the name Yusei?" Sayer said as Akiza's eyes widen.

" Umm that name sound familiar but no I don't," she said sitting down.

" Oh ok then go upstairs and get the room organized," he said going back to reading a book.

" Sayer why do you ignore me like this?" Akiza said walking over to the steps " and poor Lily hasn't been outside since she was one,"

" Akiza just go," he said as she gave him a irritated look.

" I don't know why I got together with you," she said stopping to the last step " If only there was a man who would love me and Lily for who we are,"

Sayer quickly snapped and ascended the stairs to her.

" Don't even say those things I'm the only person who you should be with," he said leaning in to hug her.

" Sayer get off!" she yelled pushing him.

" Why should I? you're my wife remember," Sayer said.

" Ha ha ha watch I'm going to leave with Lily someday and your not going to stop me," she said laughing.

" Go upstairs now!" Sayer said.

They both heard a knock on the door.

" Who could that be?" Sayer said out loud to Akiza.

" I don't know, why don't you check," Akiza said annoyed.

" Fine wait here then," Sayer said walking over to the door.

" When he open the door he saw Yusei and gasped.

" Huh so you've been hiding here this whole time," Yusei said pushing him to the ground.

Yusei looked up at Akiza with a smile.

" Akiza your ok," he said walking over to her.

" How do you know my name?" Akiza said as Yusei stopped.

" Akiza it's me," Yusei said.

" I…I…I…don't know you," she said not knowing what to say.

Lily came down the stairs and looked at Yusei.

" Lily…," Yusei said smiling even more.

He saw his daughter with ocean blue eyes that shined like stars and black hair that came to her shoulders with red streaks in it.

" Wow I thought I would never see you again," he said to the two confused people.

" Your not going to take them away Fudo," Sayer said just about to grab him.

Yusei quickly punched Sayer and took Lily and Akiza by the hand and left through the front door.

" Who are you and what do you want?" Akiza asked pulling her hand away from his.

He stopped and said " What did he do to you?"

" He did nothing to me," she said.

" But why are you here with him?" Yusei asked.

" Because he's my husband," Akiza said.

" But your married to me not him," he said holding her hands " I'm your husband,"

She looked at him surprisingly.

" I…I…I…," Akiza stopped and just glazed at his amazing sapphire eyes that told her that he really met it.

Yusei stared back at her and for some odd reason she began to fall down.

" Akiza…," Yusei said as Akiza opened her eyes and smiled at him.

" Yusei…," she said as the pill was wearing off.

" Your not going to take her!" Sayer said throwing a rock at Yusei's head.

He fell unconscious to the floor.

Akiza fell to the floor and completely got her memory back.

" Oh no Yusei," Akiza said moving over to him.

" Mom you know this person?" Lily asked.

Akiza turned to face the little girl who looked almost the same as her.

Could this be Lily? She thought.

" Are you Lily?" Akiza asked.

" Yeah mom it's me and I thought you said that Sayer was my dad," Lily said.

" No he kidnapped me and you when you were a baby," Akiza said seeing Sayer coming over to them.

" Come here!" Sayer said grabbing Akiza by the arm.

" Let go of me!" she yelled out.

" No way since you can remember things, your going to spend the rest of your life locked up," he said moving away from Lily and Yusei.

" No Lily don't believe Sayer, your real dad is Yusei," Akiza said as she disappeared from sight.

So this is my real father? Lily thought looking at Yusei.

**Yusei: Oh that's nice I get smashed with a rock *frowns***

**Starmoonlight: Well sorry gosh**

**Yusei: Yeah bad guys always win *leaves the room sighing" **

**Lily: I still can't believe he's my father**

**Starmoonlight: well he is anyways hope you all liked this chapter!**

**Yusei and Lily: Please read and review!**

**Starmoonlight: Hey that's my line**

**Yusei: to late *laughs***

**Starmoonlight: Ugh never mind *roll my eyes***

***Sml23***


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Here's a new chapter so I hope you like it! I don't own yugioh 5ds just my story plot. **

**Mysteries unsolved**

Should I help? Lily thought getting closer to Yusei.

" Lily…," Yusei said, barely a whisper.

" Yes sir," Lily said getting close to his body.

She took his hand delicately into hers and a smile crept on his face.

" I love you and your mother more than anything," he said.

" If I don't make it please tell your mom that I'm going to miss her as well as you…," he said as his hand fell from hers.

" Oh what am I going to do," Lily said thinking of a nearby place to call for help.

" Hmm I'm pretty sure he's got to have a phone that I could use," she said searching his front jacket pockets.

" Aha here it is," she said looking at the contacts.

Whoa he has Jack Atlas's number? She thought calling the number.

" Hello Yusei did you find Lily?" she heard a voice say from the other line.

" Uhh this is Lily and Yusei's here with me," Lily said hearing Jack talking to somebody else.

" Ok I'll be right there," Jack said hanging up.

" This is so cool, Jack Atlas knows me and Yusei," Lily said sitting down beside Yusei.

" That would be so nice if Yusei was my father," Lily said looking at the mysterious man.

" At least he would be a better father than Sayer," Lily said laying her head against his chest.

She could hear his heart still beating. She closed her eyes and drifted into a deep dream.

Lily's pov:

*in dream* I saw Yusei standing there with my mom. He was holding her hand and my mother was wearing a beautiful white dress.

They both looked happy as ever. Then I saw a man taking my mom away and I heard a baby crying. I stood there trying to make out who it was but no luck.

" Let go of me!" my mom yelled trying to pull herself from the dark figure.

" No I'm going to be your new husband and his baby my daughter," the figure said laughing pulling her away.

" Yusei!" she yelled out disappearing into the darkness.

" Akiza!" the sapphire eyed man yelled back.

I saw him fall onto his knees.

*end of dream*

Normal Pov:

Lily felt a hand shaking her shoulder.

" Miss get up," she heard a voice say by her ear.

" Hmm what?" Lily responded rubbing her eyes.

" Where you the one who called me?" the voice which belonged to Jack said.

" Yeah I called you because of him," she said pointing to Yusei.

" What happen to him," Jack said examining Yusei.

" My dad threw a rock at his head," Lily said seeing Jack's face with a confused look.

" Umm who's your dad?" Jack asked looking at her face.

" Sayer," Lily said.

" Ok now I'm really going to kill him," Jack said.

" Kill who?" Lily asked looking at him weirdly.

" Who else the guy who kidnapped you and your mom…Sayer," Jack said.

" What? So he isn't my dad," Lily asked the blonde headed man.

" Yeah your real dad is Yusei," Jack said putting Yusei onto his duel runner.

" Hop on," Jack said as Lily obediently got on.

Ok I don't know what's going on but Jack seems nice, Lily thought holding on tightly.

She saw many thing like flowers, animals and forests.

I can't believe I was missing out, she thought happily enjoying every second of it.

When they got close to the hospital, Jack parked his duel runner, took off his helmet and got out.

He then took Yusei and held him on his back.

" Come with me," Jack said as little Lily followed behind him.

At the hospital:

" Miss my friend needs medical help immediately" Jack said " He's unconscious,"

" Ok here come the medics with the stretcher," the desk clerk said.

Jack put Yusei onto the stretcher and watched the medics taking him to the emergency room.

" Good luck to your dad," Jack said sitting on one of the available seats.

" Umm mister atlas am I related to you?" Lily asked sitting beside him.

" I'm somewhat like an uncle to you," he said touching her soft hair.

" Really that's so cool!" Lily said cheerfully.

" Yeah I can't believe I actually got to see you first like your dad promised me," he said.

" Are you sure he's my father?" Lily asked.

" Yes I'm sure…you are Lily rose right?" he asked.

" Yup and always will be," she said smiling.

" That's what I like to hear," Jack said seeing Carly and Crow walking over to them.

" Hey Jack how's Yusei?" Crow asked " and who's the little girl?"

" Lily rose," Jack answered as both of them smiled.

" Yusei found her and where's Akiza?" Crow asked holding his hand out to Lily.

" She was taken by Sayer," Jack said coldly.

" Oh man so close of getting both of them back," Crow said picking Lily up.

He then began spinning her around and she began to laugh.

" Put that girl down," Sayer said walking over to them.

They looked at him angrily.

" Don't get to attached to her," Sayer said.

What's going on between these people…, Lily thought looking at Jack and Sayer both standing straight and tall.

**Starmoonlight: This is getting good!**

**Yusei: What are you talking about I'm not in the picture**

**Starmoonlight: Sorry I didn't mean to get so excited**

**Lily: Well I think it is exciting and please and review!**

**Starmoonlight: Yeah what Lily said and thank you to all my readers and reviewers!**

***sml23***


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Again! Hope you enjoy this chapter. I do not own yugioh 5ds just my story plot. Now on with the story!**

**A psychic unleashes her powers**

Lily stood there seeing both Jack and her so called dad not moving a muscle. They both glared at each other hatefully.

" Lily come here," Sayer said grabbing the little girl by the arm.

" Hey let her go!" Jack and Crow said moving closer to them both.

" Your mother is dead little witch," Sayer hissed in Lily's ear.

Automatically, Lily's hair fell into her face covering the sweet beautiful smile she had.

Wind began blowing all around Lily and blew everyone onto the ground.

They all saw that her joyous face disappeared into a grim evil looking one.

" Ha ha I did it, she will hate you all," Sayer said laughing.

" Your right dad," Lily said laughing with him.

" Let's go Lily there's no reason for us to be here with these people," Sayer said taking Lily by the hand.

" Ok I don't want to see these people ever again," she said loudly " I hate you all!"

" Your not going to get away with this," Jack said watching them leave.

As Jack and the others watched, they saw Lily fall to the floor.

Her psychic abilities wore off. Her bright blue sapphire eyes came back to normal.

" Uncle Jack?" she question to Sayer.

" Lily I'm over here," Jack said getting up.

" Uncle Jack!" Lily screamed out as Sayer picked her up and ran away " Help me!"

" Lily!" Jack yelled out running over to where they were standing.

" Jack wait up I'm coming too!" Crow yelled catching up.

" Nooo!" they both heard Lily scream.

Slowly, the noise faded away and they both just stopped.

" No we lost her," Jack said feeling really bad for Yusei.

" Yeah and Yusei didn't even get to see her again," Crow said.

Over at the hospital, Yusei was still unconscious muttering Lily's name over and over.

" Lily…rose…," he would mutter in front of the doctor.

" Doctor do you think this man will stay unconscious for the rest of his life?" one of the nurses said rubbing Yusei's head.

" No he just needs to rest," the doctor said leaving the room with the nurses.

After they left, Yusei was left alone. His heart was pounding rapidly. All of his emotions were gathering up into a horrible nightmare.

**Yusei's POV:**

* in nightmare*

I saw Akiza and Lily being tortured by Sayer. They both were tied up and crying of all the pain Sayer was causing with a electric shock machine.

" Let them both go!" I said running over to them both.

Akiza and Lily couldn't see me but Sayer could. He started laughing and said to me " Do you like watching Akiza and your daughter in pain?"

" Your going to pay for this!" I said running over to him ready to punch him in the face. As I got him, my body went right through his.

" What?" I said confused and frustrated.

" You can't touch or hurt anything here hahahahahaha!" he said laughing at me.

" You bitch," I cursed under my breath.

" Now now I've never heard you use such a hateful word in your life," he said surprised.

" Well get use to it because I'm going to say it to you often, you monster!" I said looking at Akiza.

I saw her crying of all the pain Sayer was causing her.

" Akiza hang on I'll find you I promise I will," I said looking at Lily " and you too Lily,"

" Ha that's what you think," Sayer said.

" I will and I'm going to kill you when I see you again," I said hatefully.

Slowly, everything went blank.

*nightmare over*

**Normal POV:**

Yusei laid in the bed sweating because of the horrible nightmare in his head.

" Lily…Akiza…don't…leave…me…," he muttered as tears of hate ran down his eyes.

Over with Akiza, she laid on the ground with tears coming out of her eyes.

" Yusei wherever you are, I hope your safe," Akiza said silently looking out at the stars.

**Yusei: I want Akiza back**

**Starmoonlight: At some point you'll have her back but I'm not saying cause then I'll spoil it**

**Lily: Yeah I'm kind of anxious to know what's going to happen in the next chapter**

**Well keep read on!**

**All of us: Please read and review!**

***sml23***


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi again everyone! Thank you to all my readers and reviews! I can't wait until the summer because I'll be able to write more than I am right now! I don't own yugioh 5ds just my story plot. On with the chapter.**

_**One year later**_

Lily was running away from Sayer to see her beloved mother.

I hope I can make it, she thought running even faster.

When she got to the closed up house, she open the door with a key she took from Sayer.

Ha I guess he got tired, Lily thought opening the door.

She saw her poor mother on the floor shriving.

" Mom wake up," Lily said quietly as her mother began waking up.

" Hi Lily," her mother said smiling.

" I came as fast as I could," she said giving her mom a bag of food.

" Thank you Lily," Akiza said still shivering.

" I almost forgot here," Lily said giving her mom a blanket.

" Thank you, your such a dependable person," Akiza said as Lily sat beside her.

" Yeah hopefully Sayer doesn't find me here," Lily said leaning her head on her mom's shoulder.

" Did you fine any information on your father?" Akiza asked as her eyes twinkled like stars at night.

" Yeah I found out that he's fine and left the hospital four months ago," Lily said.

" Plus Sayer's has been keeping a eye on me, so I haven't seen him yet," Lily said smoothing her hair out.

" It's so lonely here…sometimes I wish I could see your father again," she said as a single tear fell from her eye.

" Oh mom I promise you I'll do what I can to fix this whole problem," Lily said hearing some noise coming closer.

" Ok mom I'll see if I can come later, I love you," she whispered standing up.

" I love you too sweetheart," Akiza said softly as Lily left.

After she got out, Lily began running again to a big bolder rock close to a creek.

She hid behind it until she would get a sign that Sayer left.

" Where are you little flower," Sayer said getting annoyed of looking.

I just hope that crazy psycho doesn't find me here, Lily thought not breathing so much.

It's better than holding my breath, she thought watching Sayer walking around the creek.

" Come out Lily and I won't hurt you as much as I would of," Sayer said tripping over a rock.

" Damn it!" he cursed out loud.

Yes this is my chance, Lily said running for her life.

She ran even faster and didn't even think of looking back.

" Hey!" she heard Sayer say very far away.

Not coming, Lily thought laughing to herself.

She kept running until she got to Jack's house.

She knocked on the door loudly, hoping that either Carly or Jack would answer.

Come on come on, Lily thought to herself as someone open the door.

She immediately saw Carly smiling at her.

" Lily what are you doing out here at this time alone?" Carly asked taking her hand and walked inside the house.

" I just came from seeing my mom," Lily said sitting on the couch.

" Oh is she ok?" Carly asked.

" Yeah she's fine," Lily said looking down at her hands " but Sayer spoiled the time I had with her,"

" Carly who's there?" Lily heard a deep voice say walking down the steps.

" Oh Lily it's you," Jack said smiling.

" Hi uncle Jack," Lily said walking over to him, giving him a hug.

" Lily are you ok?" Jack asked letting go of her.

" Yeah I guess I wish that I could of seen my dad too," she said frowning " but I don't know where he lives,"

" Come on, I'll take you over so you can see him again," Jack said opening the door.

" Ok thanks uncle Jack," Lily said cheerfully.

Jack walked over to the sidewalk.

Lily looked at him confused but ran over to him anyways.

" Uncle Jack is my dad's house close from here?" Lily asked.

" Yeah were here," Jack said walking up to the front door of the house.

Jack knocked on the front door as he and Lily waited.

A few seconds later, Yusei open the door.

" Hey Jack," Yusei said making way for him to get through.

Yusei didn't notice Lily beside Jack but Crow sure did.

" Hey haven't seen you in a long time come here," Crow said as Lily ran over to him.

What? who is that? Yusei thought looking at the little girl.

The girl turned around and they both stood still looking at each other.

Then both of them smiled and Yusei bent down on his knee and held his hands out to her.

Lily ran over to him and hugged him even tighter than she did when she hugged Jack.

" Oh dad I thought you didn't survive," she said crying on Yusei's shoulder.

" It's ok I'm fine now," he said picking her up.

" Lily is your mom ok?" Yusei asked Lily as she frowned.

" Yeah she's ok but I want to take her out of that house Sayer put her in," Lily said as she heard a phone ring.

Jack got his phone out and saw that Carly was calling him.

" It's Carly," Jack said as he answered the phone call.

" Hello?" Jack said hearing screaming on the other line.

" Hello Atlas, where did you take Lily?" he heard a voice say evilly.

" What do you mean and who are you?" Jack said getting frustrated.

Both Yusei and Crow looked over at Jack, wondering what he was talking about.

Lily just stood close to Yusei hugging his arm.

" Oh if you have to know, I'm Yusei's best friend that wants Akiza and Lily," the voice said laughing " but you could pay a price too Atlas,"

" What do you mean pay the price?" Jack said hearing Carly screaming his name in the background.

" I have your wife here, taking all the pain Lily was suppose to take," he said as Carly again screamed.

" I know now, Sayer you better not do anything to Carly," Jack said coldly as both Yusei and Crow's faces turned grim.

" Well give me Lily back or Carly here is going to be in a world of pain," Sayer said hanging up.

" What did he say?" Yusei asked looking at Jack, holding Lily close.

" He said he wants Lily in exchange for Carly," Jack said facing away from them.

" Fine Lily will go back but first I have something to give you Lily," Yusei said running up the steps.

A while afterwards, he returned with a bracelet.

" A bracelet…Yusei you got to be kidding," Crow said " she's not up for presents right now,"

" No Crow it's a tracking device to keep in touch with Lily after Sayer takes her," Yusei said slipping the bracelet onto Lily's hand.

" Oh that's really smart I never thought about that," Crow said.

" Yeah you probably never have, considering that you don't have a brain," Jack said annoying Crow.

" Oh look who's talking big shot," Crow said going back to watching Yusei.

" Your so annoying and stupid," Jack said smirking.

" Shut up Jack," Crow said ignoring him.

" Whatever then," Jack said.

" Ok Lily I have something else for you," Yusei said taking a little necklace out of his pocket.

He turned her around and put the necklace on her.

" And that helps with what exactly?" Jack asked.

" Helps her control her psychic abilities," Yusei said clasping the necklace on to Lily.

" That's great now we can communicate with her and Sayer won't control her either," Crow said grinning.

" I think were one step closer of getting Akiza and destroying Sayer," Crow said.

" So I have to go with him?" Lily asked the three older people.

" Yeah but only for a little while, will get you and your mom away from that crazy psychic," Jack said boldly.

" Ok come on," Yusei said taking her hand.

_**Starmoonlight: Wow what's going to happen in the next chapter?**_

_**Lily: Keep reading to find out!**_

_**Yusei: Please read and review!**_

_**All: Thanks you to all that have or are going to review!**_

_***sml23* **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! Sorry I've been so late updating. I was trying to make this chapter exciting but who knows if it is! I don't own yugioh 5ds just my story plot. Now here we go!**

**Sayer's trick**

Yusei and Jack said bye to Crow and left to Jack's house. Lily wasn't to happy when they were walking.

Why did Sayer have to do this? She thought wanting to kill him.

When they were close to the house, Yusei stopped and kneeled down in front of his only daughter.

" Well this is it Lily," he said with a upset look.

" I know…," Lily began saying as tears fell from her eyes " but I don't want to leave!"

" I'm sorry but we have to, for the sake of Carly," Yusei said hugging his daughter.

" Ok dad…I'm going to miss you," Lily said letting go of him.

" Ok Lily I love you," Yusei said watching his daughter leave.

" I love you too dad," Lily said waving at both Yusei and Jack.

Lily knocked on the door wondering what Sayer might do to her when they go to there home.

Sayer immediately open it smiling evilly at Lily.

" Let's go little witch," Sayer said through his teeth.

" I hate you so much," Lily said making Sayer mad.

" Go ahead, your wife is waiting for you," Sayer said walking away quickly.

" What's his hurry?" Jack asked Yusei.

" I don't know but let's go see if Carly's ok," Yusei said as both of them walked inside.

Everything was completely silent.

" I'm going to go check upstairs to see if that monster left Carly in our room," Jack said as Yusei nodded.

It's like nothing has happen here, Yusei thought getting suspicious.

" That liar!" Yusei heard Jack say from upstairs.

What the heck is Jack talking about? Yusei thought seeing Jack run right pass him out the front door.

" Yusei hurry up!" Jack yelled still running.

Yusei quickly rushed out the front door and caught up with Jack.

" Do…you mind…telling me what…happen?" Yusei said panting.

" Carly was perfectly fine Sayer simply tricked us and took Lily away," Jack said.

" That bitch," Yusei cursed.

" Yeah I know I can't believe we fell for it," Jack said still not seeing Sayer anywhere.

" I'm pretty sure we lost them for good," Yusei said slowly stopping.

" Good thing that you prepared Lily," Jack said looking over at Yusei.

" Yeah let's go back to my house and see if she's doing fine," Yusei said turning back.

" Yeah I guess so," Jack said sighing walking with is life long friend.

Meanwhile, with Lily, Sayer was dragging her by her hand.

" You know something Sayer?" Lily said aggravated " you really disgust me,"

" Shut up little witch," Sayer said shaking her whole body.

" Please is that suppose to hurt me?" Lily question smirking.

" Watch when we get back I'll really show you," he said getting very mad.

" Sure whatever you say Sayer," Lily said pinching his hand.

" Oww! You little…," Sayer began saying not finishing the sentence.

" Little what huh?" Lily said giggling to herself.

" Just shut the heck up!" Sayer said getting even more mad.

" Ok I will I shouldn't be wasting my time talking to you coward," Lily said bursting into laughter.

" That's it!" Sayer said slapping Lily's cheek.

" You don't have any respect for little kids do you!" Lily said touching her cheek.

" You were getting on my nerves," Sayer said " plus I'm your father your suppose to say father to me,"

" No your not, you took me away from my real father," Lily said enduring all of the pain.

" Yeah right, he abandon you," Sayer said as Lily froze.

Is he saying the truth? Lily thought in shock.

" Hmm I guess your rethinking about your father, am I right," he said turning to face Lily.

" No you're the most biggest liar I've ever seen in my life!" Lily yelled out " I'm not afraid of you, you, you snake!"

" Really? Will see about that," Sayer said pulling her by the hair.

" I hope you like this cause your going to walk all the way home like this," Sayer said pulling her hair even tighter.

Dad if I don't see you again or you mom just remember that I love both of you, Lily thought as silent tears fell down her cheeks.

Akiza looked out the window.

She wished with all her heart that Yusei would come through the doors and take her away.

Hmm but when is that going to happen? She thought thinking it was just not possible.

She held her hands in her lap staring at the dark room.

Akiza then felt a horrible pain in her chest.

Something isn't right, she thought.

Akiza walked over to the door and tried opening it with no luck.

Something's wrong with Lily I can sense it, Akiza thought hearing a high pitch scream.

" Oh no that must be Lily," Akiza said out loud trying to push with all she could, but still without luck.

She fell to the floor thinking of one person she was surely going to kill when she got out.

Sayer.

**Starmoonlight: Oh now It's getting tense**

**Lily: I know I'm so mad at Sayer right now I wish I could rip his head off**

**Yusei: Ok Lily calm down before you explode *puts his hand on her shoulder***

**Starmoonlight: Yeah Lily don't unleash your psychic abilities **

**Lily: *takes a deep breath* sorry **

**Starmoonlight: It's ok now I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you to all that are reading and reviewing my story!**

***sml23* **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi again everyone! Here's a new chapter. I hope you in enjoy it! I don't own yugioh 5ds just my story plot. Now here's the story!**

**Troubles gone…for now**

Mom…dad…,Lily thought to herself hanging from a dungeon wall.

" Sayer your going to pay for all you've done to my family!" Lily screamed looking through the cell door.

" I know you can hear me, snake!" she yelled out breathing heavily.

" Scream and say all you want witch, but I'm not going to suffer the consequence, you will," he said sending a shock through her body.

Lily began to feel the painful shock and began to scream.

" You monster!" she yelled out still enduring all of the pain.

I'm not going to let Sayer hurt me like this, she thought as her psychic abilities began to get the best of her.

" I'm not going to be your slave anymore!" Lily scream breaking the chains that held her back.

She fell on her knees and her hair fell over her face.

" I can't believe this, she broke the chains," Sayer whispered to himself staring at the girl with awe.

" Surprised aren't you?" Lily said standing up moving over to the cell door.

" Get back you witch!" Sayer said panicking.

" It's over!" Lily said raising her head up relieving her face.

Sayer saw that Lily's eyes turned into a dark shade of sapphire and amber and her hair was sticking out to her sides.

" Take this!" Lily yelled throwing a huge gust at Sayer.

" Ahhhh!" Sayer yelled out as he was thrown into a wall. The cell doors began to break.

That's it break, Lily thought using more of her power.

Right after she used more of her power, the cell doors broke and were destroyed.

Lily fell to the floor breathing very heavily.

Now's my chance, she thought running out of the building.

Oh I almost forgot to get the key to mom's door, Lily thought running into Sayer's room.

" Ok where could those keys be?" she asked herself searching all over the room.

Then she saw a little chain dangling from the ceiling.

" Oh great now what?" she said staring up at the chain.

She got up on Sayer's desk and jumped over to the chain.

She caught it, and pulled down on it until she fell onto the floor.

" Owww that sure hurt!" Lily said looking at the chain.

She quickly realized that at the end of the chain, there was a silver key with a _AF _inscribe on it.

" Yes I found it!" Lily said happily.

She ran out of the building carrying the key in her hand.

Don't worry mom I'm coming, Lily said running even faster to the house her mom was at.

She arrived and unlocked the door. She saw her mother on the floor crying.

" Mom are you ok?" Lily asked as she saw her mom dry her tears.

Akiza removed her hands away from her face.

" Lily!" Akiza said overjoyed.

Lily bent down and hugged her mother like never before.

" Lily I've missed you so much!" Akiza said hugging her daughter even tighter.

" I did too mom," Lily said as silent tears of joy ran down her eyes.

" Wait, why are you here?" Akiza asked letting go of her daughter.

" Don't worry mom, I came to tell you that Sayer won't be tormenting us anymore," Lily said " I left him unconscious,"

" So I can go?" Akiza asked.

" Yeah mom, you'll be able to see dad again," Lily said smiling.

Akiza stood up and grabbed Lily's hand and said " Then what are we waiting for?"

" Let's go!" Lily said happily.

They both ran out of the building, afraid that Sayer would catch them.

" Lily where are we going to?" Akiza asked confused.

" Where else? To dad's house," she said as they headed down the street.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Yusei and Jack waited patiently for a responds back from Lily.<p>

" Why is it taking Lily so long to call?" Jack asked his friend.

" I don't know, but I'll be sure to kill him if he's done something to her," Yusei said angrily.

" Don't worry, I'll personally remove his head for you," Jack said.

" Thanks but no thanks," Yusei said as he heard somebody knocking on the door.

" Who…," Yusei began saying as the bracelet communicator began to glow.

" Yes Lily's finally responded," Yusei said to Jack as he turned the communicator on.

" Dad it's me Lily, can you hear me?" they both heard Lily say.

" Yeah I hear you," Yusei said.

" Ok then go open the front door," she said.

" Alright then," he responded back walking over to the door.

He open the door and saw Lily standing next to someone.

" Lily who is this?" Yusei asked not having a clue who it could be.

" Let's go inside," Lily said holding the person's hand.

As Lily's face appeared, so did the person's face.

They quickly saw Akiza smiling right in front of them.

Yusei couldn't move. His eyes were fixed on Akiza.

She walked over to him and hugged him.

" Yusei I haven't seen you in ages," Akiza whispered in his ear.

He held her close, not believing that his long lost wife was in his arms again.

" Akiza I missed you so much," Yusei said hugging her even tighter.

" Yusei stop hugging Akiza so much, your going to squeeze her to death," Crow said coming back from outside laughing with Jack.

Yusei let go of Akiza, and saw his friend smiling well except for Jack who just smirked.

" I haven't seen you in a long time Hogan," Akiza said shaking Crow's hand and giving him a friendly hug.

" Yeah just can't get rid of me," he said laughing.

" As much as I wish you would, it's not happening," Akiza said laughing.

" Hey," Crow said looking at Akiza with a raised brow.

" I was just kidding Crow how's Caroline?" Akiza asked.

" She's fine," Crow said looking over at Jack.

" How's Carly, Jack," Akiza said looking over at him.

" She's fine as usual," Jack said.

" That's good," Akiza said taking Lily's hand.

" Well I guess since your back, we should be going," Crow said walking over to the door with Jack.

" See ya," Crow said to them.

" Bye," the family said.

" Bye Lily," Jack said as Lily hugging him.

" Bye uncle Jack, thank you for everything," Lily said letting go of him.

" See ya Yusei, Akiza," Jack said shaking both of there hands.

He began walking over to his house. They all waved at each other.

Were back to together again and this time it's for good, Lily thought smiling.

The moment I've been waiting for is finally here, Akiza thought.

This is it, Yusei thought taking his daughter and his wife's hand into his.

They all were smiling, standing happily as a family.

**Starmoonlight: Aww everything came out great but this isn't the end…**

**Lily: It's not?**

**Starmoonlight: Nope this is just the beginning**

**Yusei: Wow your really going to make more?**

**Starmoonlight: Yeah pretty amazing and hopefully everyone else is ok with me continuing**

**Lily: I'm pretty sure they will be **

**Yusei: Yeah don't worry about a thing**

**Starmoonlight: Ok then an I'm continuing the story with this same title. Probably I won't make a sequel… should I after I'm all done with this? Please tell me when you review! I'd really appreciate it!**

**Lily and Yusei: Please read and review!**

***Sml23***


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Here's a new chapter for you to enjoy. I don't own yugioh 5ds just my story plot. Now on with the story!**

**A Friendly gathering**

Three years later, the Fudo family were living happily together. Lily had gotten use to being outside and Yusei was happy as ever.

**Few months later**:

" Yusei is everything ready?" Akiza asked finishing every bit of cleaning.

" Yeah all set," Yusei said coming downstairs.

He walked over to his wife and gave her a kiss.

" Yusei is Misty and Kalin coming too?" Akiza asked.

" Yeah there coming," Yusei said walking over to the kitchen.

Everything was completely set, the only thing that was missing were the others.

" Yusei I'll be taking a shower," Akiza said running up the steps.

" Ok then," Yusei said walking upstairs to Lily's room.

Yusei knocked on the door and looked inside of his daughter's room.

He saw Lily, sitting at the edge of the bed looking outside.

" Lily are you ok?" Yusei asked walking over to where his daughter was.

" Yeah dad I'm fine," Lily said.

" Wow look at you, you look pretty," Yusei said looking at his daughter.

Lily's hair was curled and she had a hair band around her hair. She was wearing a purple dress with purple flats. She had a amethyst colored necklace on.

" Thanks dad," Lily said hugging him.

" You don't have to thank me you are pretty and that's the truth," Yusei said smiling.

" I can't wait to see the others," Lily said as they heard a knock on the door.

Akiza came in wearing a magenta colored dress that matched her hair and she had her hair curled.

" I thought I'd might find you here," Akiza said walking over them.

" I came to tell you two that the others have came," Akiza said.

" Already?" Yusei said standing up.

" Yeah let's go," Akiza said as they all went downstairs.

They were greeted by friendly smiles from there friends.

" Kalin I haven't see you in ages," Yusei said walking over to him.

" Yeah it's been a while," Kalin said.

Yusei quickly realized that beside Misty, there was a girl about Lily's age.

" Hey Kalin, just asking but is she your daughter?" Yusei asked pointing to the girl.

" Yeah say hi Blossom," Kalin said.

" Hi," the girl said shyly.

" Hi," Lily said smiling at her.

" Do you want to go hang out in my room?" Lily asked her.

" Sure," Blossom said as both girls left without another word.

" Wow Lily's gotten bigger since the last time I saw her," Crow said as the others looked at him.

" Of course she's gotten bigger, why wouldn't she be?" Jack said hearing a knock on the door.

Akiza got up and walked over to the door. She opened it to see a boy about Lily's age smiling at her.

" Hi is my dad and mom here?" the boy asked stepping inside.

Akiza closed the door and asked " Who are your parents?"

The boy looked at her and said " Jack and Carly,"

Akiza's eyes widen quickly. She couldn't believe it. The boy was an Atlas!

" Come with me," Akiza said walking with him to the living room.

When they stepped into the living room, everyone stared at Akiza and the boy.

The boy quickly walked over to Jack and Carly.

" Hey mom, dad," the boy said sitting beside Carly.

" Wow Jake's growing up fast too," Crow said " just like Lily,"

At hearing this, Jake began to blush. He really thought that Lily was really pretty, but had not said anything to anybody about it.

" Yeah I guess so," Jake said laughing a little.

" Jake why don't you go say hi to Lily and Blossom?" Carly said pushing him up the stairs.

" Ok," Jake said blushing a little.

He really couldn't wait to see Lily's beautiful sapphire eyes.

Ahhh I'm pretty sure that one I'll have the courage to ask her out, Jake thought knocking on Lily's door.

He heard someone say to come in, so he open the door to see two girls looking at him.

He stood there looking at Lily. Here eyes were just breathtaking.

" Hi Jake, how have you been?" Lily asked walking over to him.

She smiled at him and he gulped.

" Fine and you?" he asked nervously.

" I'm doing fine, oh and this is Blossom," Lily said smiling.

" Blossom this is Jake," Lily said as she walked over to Blossom.

She smiled shyly at him and began to turn a little red.

" Nice to meet you," Blossom said looking up at him.

Jake looked exactly like Jack. The only thing that was different, was the color of his eyes. He has turquoise colored eyes like Carly.

" Same here," Jack said sitting in an available seat across the girls.

" Jake, have you ever had a crush on somebody?" Blossom asked.

" Umm yeah I guess I have," he said laughing a little.

" How about you Lily?" Blossom asked next.

" Umm I've never had a crush on a guy," she said feeling a little awkward.

" But someday, I hope, I'll find a really nice guy to get married to," Lily said touching her necklace.

" Oh well that's just great," Blossom said.

" Well it's going to happen at some point," Lily said.

Yeah hopefully with me, Jake thought as he heard both girls laugh.

He quickly got up and said goodbye to his friends.

Thank god I'm over with that, Jack thought walking down the stairs.

" Ready to go Jake?" Jack asked his only son.

" Yeah thanks for everything," Jake said walking over to the door.

Jack and Carly said goodbye and left with Jake.

" Wow who would of ever thought, Jack and Carly having a son," Akiza said still stunned.

" Yeah we couldn't believe it either," the others said.

" Well I guess there all getting along right?" Akiza asked.

" Yeah they haven't got into a fight…yet," Crow said as all of them began to laugh.

**Over with Lily and Blossom**:

" Lily I'm going to tell you something but, you have to promise that you won't tell anybody," Blossom said.

" Yeah you can tell me," Lily said.

" Ok well I think Jake is cute," Blossom said blushing.

" Really? You do?" Lily asked her surprisingly.

" Yeah but keep it a secret ok," Blossom said.

" Ok don't worry I won't say a thing," Lily said " and if I do then I'll owe you ten bucks,"

" Alright but make it fifteen," Blossom told her.

" Fine fifteen," Lily said as they both started laughing at what they were doing.

**Starmoonlight: That's it for Lily's childhood**

**Lily: aww I'm going to miss being a kid**

**Yusei: You have to grow up at some point**

**Starmoonlight: Yeah and please review!**

***sml23***


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi again! I hope you like this chapter! I do not own yugioh 5ds just my story plot. Now here we go!**

**High school**

Another three years have past and it was Lily's first day in high school.

" Mom!" Lily yelled from her room.

" What!" Akiza yelled back.

" Have you seen my necklace?" Lily said moving downstairs.

Oh I hope I'm no late, she thought seeing her mom holding her necklace.

" Thanks so much mom," Lily said hugging her " got to go now,"

" Ok I hope you have a great day in school," Akiza said as Lily ran out the door.

Oh I'm so nervous of what people are going to say about me, Lily thought sighing.

She kept walking down the road until she saw a car coming down the street.

Better wait for it to pass, Lily thought waiting for the car to pass.

Oh hurry up already! She thought still waiting.

The car passed by and she began to cross the street.

Great, now I have to run, she thought running to the school.

I can't wait to meet new people, Lily thought smiling.

She went inside the building. She saw a whole bunch of people talking, gossiping and laughing.

" Hey baby where are you from?" Lily heard a guy say behind her.

She turned around and faced him.

" What did you just say?" Lily asked.

" I meant to say that you look hot," the guy said laughing with his friends.

" You know something, I really don't care what you think," Lily said.

The guy quickly stopped and looked at her.

" You didn't just say that to me," he said as Lily looked at him angrily.

" I sure did," Lily said as the guy began to come closer to her.

" Hey back off," Lily said pushing him away.

" That's it I've had it," the guy said moving closer to her.

He grabbed her waist and tried kissing her.

" Let go of me you stupid jerk!" Lily said loudly.

No one turn to look at her or help her.

Oh I hope somebody comes to help me, Lily thought trying to get out of his grasp.

" Let go of her!" a voice said echoing through the building.

" Why should I? I don't have to listen to you," the guy said holding Lily even tighter.

" Fine if you want it the hard way," the voice said walking over to them.

" Here take this!" the voice said hitting the guy on the head.

The guy let go of Lily and fell to the floor.

Lily turned around and smiled.

" Your always here at the right time," Lily said as Jake began to laugh.

" Yeah I guess so," Jake said rubbing his head blushing.

" Come on or will be late," Lily said walking with Jake to find there classes.

As they walked, Lily watched the huge crowds of people laughing at other people. She felt terrible for the things these people were doing.

I hope that never happens to me, Lily said passing by frowning.

" Lily are you ok?" Jake asked his friend.

" Yeah it's just that there's so much fighting and making fun of people in this school," Lily said looking at her schedule.

Jake took a peek at the paper and saw that both of them had the same classes.

" Great we have all of our classes together," Jake said smiling.

" Yes at least I already have somebody to talk too," she said smiling back.

They both ran down to there homeroom.

* * *

><p>A while later, Lily and Jake were sitting next to each other talking about the last time they saw each other.<p>

" I hope our teacher isn't a push off," Jake said as he and Lily started laughing.

" Yeah I heard that these teachers are old and stupid," Lily said quietly in Jake's ear.

" Yeah but I thought you've never been here," Jake said looking at her confusedly.

" I haven't, it's just that I heard somebody say it while we were walking," she said.

He smiled at her as the teacher came in.

" You two get up, I have a seating chart," the old women said.

Jake and Lily frowned. They got up from the seats as there classmates entered.

" Go stand over there where those two are," the woman said.

They all shifted over to where Lily and Jake were standing.

Lily quickly saw from the corner of her eye a guy that caught her interest.

Who is he? Lily thought staring at the guy.

**Starmoonlight: Wow Lily looks like your in love**

**Lily: What are you taking about? No way *blushes* **

**Starmoonlight: Hmm I see blushing**

**Yusei: What happened to me? And really Lily **

**Lily: Thanks a lot star**

**Starmoonlight: Sorry anyways, please read and review!**

***sml23***


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone! Sorry I'm so late updating, I've been studying for my final exams so I really don't know when I'll be able to update again. Now I don't own yugioh5ds just my story plot. Ok now let's move on to the chapter!**

**Crush**

She turned completely around and just stared at the guy. Seeing him was just breathtaking.

The guy had amber colored hair and deep sea green eyes.

Wow he's wonderful looking, Lily thought as her heart skipped a beat.

Jake watched the guy come in and thought I hope this guy doesn't take Lily away from me.

I'm in love, Lily thought blushing and feeling butterflies in her stomach.

The guy moved over to the group as the teacher began to tell everybody where there seats were.

" Ok over here I want Lily to sit here and next to her I want Eric," the teacher said as Lily moved over to her seat.

She quickly sat down as she heard her teacher say " Ok now I want Jake to sit behind Eric,"

Why didn't I get to sit with Lily, he asked himself mumbling.

He sat down and the teacher began the class.

" Lily," Jake whispered.

Lily turned around and said " What?"

" Are you going to go to the park later in the afternoon?"

" Umm…yeah, hopefully I don't have any homework," she said smiling at him.

Jake's heart just melted away as Lily smiled at him. She looked even more lovelier than years ago.

I really need to ask her out or some other guy is going to take her away from me, Jake thought watching her turn around in her seat.

Lily rose I'm sure not going to find a more beautiful girl than you, Jake thought smiling to himself.

" Jake Atlas, pay attention," the teacher shouted, making Jake fall out of his seat.

" Ugh yeah teach I will," Jake said getting up.

" This will be the last time I'll warn you," she said going back to her teaching.

Stupid dumb ass, Jake thought rolling his eyes.

" Jake what the heck are you trying to do," Lily whispered to him.

" Get out of this class," Jake said.

" Class is almost over anyways," Lily said looking at the clock.

" Yes at least I won't see this thing again until tomorrow," Jake said as the bell rang.

" Alright then that was sure fast," Lily said packing her things up.

" Yup we better hurry and get out," Jake said pulling Lily out the door without looking back.

* * *

><p>Both Lily and Jake were at the lunch cafeteria getting refueled for there next boring class.<p>

" Jake don't worry, she probably won't bug you that much," Lily said eating a chocolate candy bar.

" Right, that stupid teacher will never stop," Jake said drinking some of his orange juice.

As they kept talking, three girls and two guys walked over to them.

" Hi can we sit with you guys?" one of the girls asked.

" Sure thing," Lily said smiling.

She quickly realized that one of the guys was the guy she really liked.

" So what are your names?" Jake asked them as one of the girls said there names.

" I'm Clare, the one with the brown hair and green eyes is Eric, the one with black hair and brown eyes is Sara, Kim is the one with the brown hair and blue eyes and the last one is Josh with hazel colored eyes and brown hair," Clare said as they all smiled.

" Hi to all of you, oh and our names are Lily and Jake," Lily said as they all smiled.

" Well at least we found nice people here," Clare said sighing.

" Wait, what do you mean?" Lily asked her.

" Half the people here are mean and rude except for you guys," Clare said throwing her long dark down hair back.

" Oh well that explains the stupid jerk this morning," Lily said turning to Jake.

" Really? We were lucky we met these two before we went inside," Kim said as a girl behind he pulled her back.

Kim fell to the floor and hurt her back. She stayed froze on the ground.

" Kim!" they all said getting up.

Josh picked her up and told the others that he was going to take her to the nurse.

They all nodded and hear the girl laughing with her friends.

" I'm pretty sure that those girls had something to do with Kim falling," Jake said as they all walked over to the girls table.

" Hey, what did you do to the girl that was sitting beside me?" Eric said in a very serious tone.

" Aww I did nothing to her," the girl said hiding a smile.

" And anyways, what's your name?" Jake asked.

" My name is Desiree what's yours?" Desiree said giving Eric and Jake a flirtatious look.

" Well my name is Eric and he's Jake," Eric said moving back a little with Jake.

" See you later," Desiree said smiling at both of them.

She passed by Clare and Lily, saying " Don't even plan on taking Eric, he's mine,"

" God I wish I could just destroy her face," Clare said squeezing her fist even more.

" I know what you mean," Lily said frowning.

Both girls sighed and proceed to class together.

" Will see you guys later," Clare said as they waved at each other.

" Ok bye," both Jake and Lily said walking down to there last class.

A while later, Jake and Lily were still waiting to go home.

" Hey at least the teacher didn't separate us like the others did," Jake said putting his head down.

" Yeah and were all the way in the back too," Lily said.

Jake lifted his head up and looked back at the clock.

" Yes we only have ten minutes left of class," Jake said smiling.

They both began to laugh quietly to themselves.

After school was over, not to mention Jake getting his phone taken away because of him texting. They both walked down the steps of the school, heading over to the park.

" What a great day to go to the park," Jake said.

" Yeah but can we just walk a little? I'm getting pretty tired," Lily said yawning, laying her head on his shoulder.

" Ok just a little bit then," Jake said laughing and blushing.

" Jake…I wanted to tell you something," Lily said.

" What is it?" Jake asked her as they kept walking.

Starmoonlight: And will stop right there

Lily: You just love torturing people

Yusei: Oh Lily you and Jake? Maybe not right?

Lily: of course… *I slap a pillow over her mouth*

Starmoonlight: Almost gave it away, ugh when will you learn

Yusei: Ok hope you all review! I'm going to go stop the fight between star and Lily, hopefully they don't kill each other

*Sml23*


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone! Here's a new chapter I hope you all like it even though it's so short, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer! I don't own yugioh 5ds just my story plot.**

**Jake's lost**

" What is it?" Jake asked her as they kept walking.

" Umm what would you say if I told you…a girl your age liked you, would you go out with her?" Lily asked lifting her head up and looked at Jake.

" Uhhh it depends, if I like the girl than probably yeah," he said smiling.

I hope she's talking about herself, he thought blushing a little.

" Oh well that's good, I already like somebody in school," Lily said.

" Who?" Jake asked.

" Eric," Lily said dreamily.

" Wait what?" Jake said disappointed.

" I love Eric," Lily repeated looking at her friend.

Jake stood there gasping at her. His heart broke into a million pieces.

" I..I..I got to go," Jake said running away from her.

" Jake!" Lily yelled out watching her friend run away.

Jake, Lily thought as she realized what was happening.

He must love me, she thought as she stood there watching.

I'm sorry Jake I can't love you, Lily thought knowing that there friendship was possibly over.

**A while later with Lily:**

Lily walked down the path heading towards her home. She kept thinking about Jake and how they were going to fix there friendship.

Blossom could possibly help me, Lily thought smiling a little.

Her eyes began to glitter and shine when she saw her parents, especially her dad.

" Hi!" Lily yelled out at them as they both turned around.

They both smiled and waved to there daughter.

" Dad!" Lily exclaimed hugging Yusei tightly.

" Hi Lily," Yusei said picking her up as she smiled.

The day was simply beautiful. They all smiled at each other remembering the first day they were back together from…Sayer.

" How was everything in school?" Akiza asked as Yusei put Lily down.

" It was ok," she said looking down at the ground.

Akiza looked at Lily, wondering why she was so upset.

She looked at Yusei, he too was looking at Lily.

Akiza took Yusei's hand into hers and took her daughters too. They began to walk over to there house.

**Over with Jake:**

I can't believe this, Jake thought squeezing his fist even more.

" Why why wasn't I the one to win her," Jake said quietly to himself, kicking a rock on the sidewalk.

Oh well, if she likes Eric more than me then I guess I could be like a brother to her, he thought cheering up a bit.

He saw his house and ran towards it. He couldn't wait to see his mom and dad.

Jake entered inside his house to find his dad in the living room, read a newspaper.

Jack looked up from his newspaper and said " How was school?"

" It was…great," Jake said sitting beside his dad.

" Jake is something wrong?" Jack asked raising a brow.

" Nothing," he said quickly.

" Yeah right what's wrong?" Jack asked.

" Well…dad I want you to keep this a secret," Jake said.

He whispered in Jack's ear " I like Lily,"

Jack eyes widen and faced his son saying " What's wrong with you Jake? She's like family to us,"

" I know but I…I…just like her," Jake said frowning.

" Well is that all?" Jack asked.

" No I found out today that she likes this boy in our first block class and not me," Jake said even more upset.

" Well don't give up the friendship because of that," Jack said.

" Yeah your right dad," Jake said cheering up a little.

" Right about what?" Carly asked walking in.

" Uh nothing nothing at all!" Jake blurted out loud.

" Huh doesn't seem like it," Carly said crossing her arms.

" Yeah its true he was telling me about school," Jack said laughing a little with Jake.

" Right, then I'll leave you two to talk," Carly said raising her brow and leaving.

" Thanks dad," Jake said giving his dad a high five.

" Your secret is save with me," Jack said as they both went to go see Carly.

**Done one again! Yeah! Yusei and Lily went on vacation with Akiza so they probably won't be here for the next two chaps.**

**Please read and review!**

***sml23***


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh Hello everyone! I'm back from my horrible writer's block, all thanks to my good friend Fate in the star! So here we go, I don't own yugioh 5ds just my story plot! Now on with the story!**

**A problem with Blossom**

It was a bright sunny day in New Domino city. Lily was sitting outside on the front porch thinking about Blossom. It had been three days since they have talked. Lily was having a bad feeling that there was a possibility that Blossom knew about the little argument she and Jake had. One thing was for sure, she didn't want to end up fighting with Blossom or with Jake at all.

" Lily! There you are I was looking all over for you inside," Akiza said smiling at her daughter.

" Hi mom," Lily said in a not so interested way.

" Lily what's wrong? you've been acting differently lately," Akiza said sitting beside Lily.

" Well do you promise not to tell anyone? Even dad?" Lily asked looking at her mom.

" umm well ok I won't say anything," Akiza said.

" Ok well the other day that I came back from school, I got into a fight with Jake," Lily said looking down at her feet.

" Really? Why didn't you tell me? I would of talked to Carly already," Akiza said a little concern.

" No mom, there's no need for that, I think Jake only needs a few more days to cool off," Lily said looking at her mom " Please mom don't tell anyone,"

" Ok Lily I won't say a word," Akiza said giving her only child a hug.

" Thanks mom for understanding," Lily said as she went inside.

Akiza sat alone outside thinking about what was going on between Jake and Lily. She was having a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen.

If only I knew what, Akiza asked herself in her mind.

**In Lily's room:**

Lily close the door of her room and laid down on her bed. She was having some thoughts of calling Blossom and ask her if anybody had told her about her and Jake.

I can't keep this in my mind any longer, I think I'm going to go crazy, Lily thought rubbing her face.

There's only one way to find out, Lily thought getting up and reached up to the phone. She sat there, still without moving. Was she doing the right thing? Could she possibly lose her friend? Lily couldn't keep it in anymore. She dialed Blossom's phone. Why isn't she answering, Lily thought as she heard nothing but beep, beep, beep.

" Hello?" someone said on the other line.

" Blossom it's me Lily, can I talk to you?" Lily said nervously holding the phone.

" Yeah I only have a few minutes to spare, hurry up," Blossom said impatiently.

" Has anyone told you about me and…," Lily began saying but got cut off by Blossom saying " Yeah I know everything Lily, that Jake loves you and all that, now if you don't mind, I'm leaving so bye,"

" Wait Blossom,'' Lily said but Blossom had already hung up.

Lily sat there not believing that maybe, just maybe she lost her friend for good.

Now what am I going to do? Wait, how could she know about it? There was nobody near us, Lily thought not knowing what was going on.

**At Blossom's room:**

Blossom laid on her bed crying. She couldn't believe that Lily would do something like that to her. They were so close, almost like sisters. Now who knows what. She dried her tears as much as she could.

Why Lily why would you do this when you knew that I love Jake, Blossom thought stiffing a little.

She heard a soft knocking sound on her window. She got up and open them to see someone there floating in mid air.

" It's you again," Blossom said looking up at the masked person.

" Yes it's me, do you want to hear more about your little friend Lily?" the masked person asked.

" Tell me every little detail you can," Blossom said as she began grinning evilly.

" Ok then, lets start," the masked man said disappearing with Lily.

**Over at Lily's room:**

What is that? What's this bad feeling I'm having? Lily thought standing up from where she was sitting.

No what's going? Akiza thought.

Both Akiza and Lily's eyes widen and thought

No it can't be him…Sayer?

**Ooooh major cliff hanger! Please read and review!**

***sml23* **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello again! Here's the new chapter! I don't own yugioh 5ds just my story plot. On with the story!**

**Return of the hidden monster inside**

Both Akiza and Lily stood frozen. They didn't understand why he came up in there minds. Lily began losing it. If he was still alive she would kill him immediately. Her powers were controlling her. She couldn't hold back her powers and she began screaming. Akiza heard the scream and ran up the stairs to Lily's room. She saw that Lily fell to the ground of all the pain.

" Lily! Wake up!" Akiza said shaking her daughter.

" Mom he's trying to take me away," Lily managed to say.

" Who? Who is it?" Akiza asked panicking.

" Say…er…," Lily managed to say before going unconscious.

Akiza stood up and dialed Yusei. Yusei answered and said " Akiza are you ok?"

" Yusei you have to come please now he's taking her away," Akiza whispered crying.

" Akiza calm yourself, I'll be right there," Yusei said hanging up.

What's going on now? Yusei asked himself leaving the store.

I'm next I just know it, Akiza thought pacing around Lily's room.

She then was knocked out of her thoughts as Yusei came in. She quickly ran over to Yusei and hugged him tightly. Yusei looked at Lily. His daughter was a very pale color frozen and still.

" Akiza what happen?" Yusei asked letting go of his wife.

" Lily's fighting against her powers, she's fighting against Sayer," Akiza said crying even more.

" What? But he…he…it can't be," Yusei said shocked.

" It's true Yusei, and I don't want to be next," Akiza said putting her head down beside her daughter's hand.

Yusei walked over to Akiza and hugged her. He stroked her hair lightly trying to comfort her.

" Akiza don't worry Lily will make it and Sayer can't take you, your with me," Yusei said " and I'm not going to lose you again,"

Akiza smiled at him. He knew exactly what to say to make her feel better. She kissed him on the lips softly. He returned it and held her in his arms. Both of there signs began glowing brightly, just like Lily's sign.

Mom, Dad I promise I'll do my very best to get rid of Sayer so we can be a happy family again, Lily thought as a tear fell from her face.

Sayer isn't going to win, I will and I will give everything I have to defeat him. He's going to pay! Lily thought as her necklace began glowing.

Both Akiza and Yusei saw Lily in the air wearing a long black dress, her whole body glowed brightly.

" What's going on with Lily?" Yusei asked as he and Akiza go up.

" I don't know," Akiza said then heard her phone ringing.

She looked at it. It said a call from Carly. Akiza answered it and said " Hi Carly,"

" Hi Akiza, I wanted to ask you something, Jake's up in the air glowing," Carly said quickly.

" What? So is Lily," Akiza said then said " Why don't you bring Jake over and figure this out,"

" Yeah sure whatever needs to be done," Carly said as she hung up.

" Ok Jake's going through this too," Akiza said as they both looked at Lily.

" What's going on?" Yusei asked looking at his daughter's silent figure.

**All done with this chapter! Please read and review!**

***sml23***


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi everyone! I would like to thank Fate in the star, shippofan2k, Aki-nee for not forgetting my story! So I don't own yugioh 5ds just my story plot! Now for the chapter!**

**Giving up on a friend?**

Jack and Carly arrived at the house four minutes after Yusei and Akiza saw Lily glowing.

" How are you two?" Carly asked stressed out as Jack arrived with Jake on his shoulder.

" Not to great," Akiza said as Jack put Jake beside Lily.

Both pair of parents looked at them and smiled. They did make a cute couple but it didn't seem possible that there was a chance between them. Then both Lily and Jake began glowing even brighter. They both began feeling an enormous pain and began screaming. They all began to see changes between Lily and Jake. Both were growing up and Lily's hair grew. They both opened their eyes and sat up. They both looked pale and white.

" Kids are you ok?" Akiza said getting closer to them both.

She leaned over to touch Lily's hand and they both looked at her. Akiza backed away slowly, as both kids got up. Lily reached over for Akiza's hand but quickly backed up. Both kids screamed grabbing their heads. The pain they were feeling was unbearable, they just couldn't stop it.

" Oh no! Jake!" Carly said loudly, trying to run over to Jake.

Jack stopped her and said " You can't do anything to help, it's up to him now,"

Carly looked back and said " Jack! Your son is going through something horrible and that's all you say? What kind of father are you?"

" Carly how can you say that? I care about my son just as much as you," Jack said as he grabbed his wife and held her in a tight grip.

" Jack let go of me!" Carly said out loud crying.

Akiza just stood there looking at all the pain Carly was in.

" Carly don't worry about it, they will be ok," Akiza said as Jack let her go.

" Yeah Jake's strong, he'll get through this," Carly said as they all heard the kids say " He's gone out of our minds,"

All of the parents looked at their kids happily. Carly rushed over to Jake happily hugging her son. Jake and Lily looked at each other and smiled.

They all were happy and excited until they heard a voice yelling from outside " You guys hurry up and come down!"

They all rushed down the stairs and opened the door. Kalin and Misty were there with Blossom in their arms. The girl was scarred, bruised up and pale.

" We found Blossom on our doorstep like this, she couldn't say a word to us but we could tell she was trying to," Kalin said laying Blossom on the couch.

Blossom opened her eyes slowly. She looked at everyone standing there, staring at her. She started crying silently, and then said with all the energy she had left " I'm sorry Lily, Jake, I betrayed you all, he took me away and hurt me,"

" he then made me drink something, and I began feeling pain, please take my life away, I don't want to hurt any of you," Blossom said as more and more tears fell from her eyes.

" Blossom stop saying that!" Misty said walking over to her daughter.

" It's true I was with a man named Sayer," Blossom said then looked at Akiza and at Lily " Please I don't want to live in this world as a killer,"

" So why are you looking at us?" Akiza asked Blossom.

" Because one of you can destroy me faster," Blossom said as she began holding her arm.

" Hurry Lily do it please the poison is getting the best of me!" Blossom screamed.

Blossom I don't want to kill you, I can't do this, Lily thought upset looking at her friend's pain.

" Do it Lily! Help me! Don't let him win!" Blossom screamed helplessly.

" I can't Blossom, you're my best friend," Lily said.

" Come on Lily!" Blossom screamed holding her head.

Now what? Lily thought taking little steps towards Blossom.

**Starmoonlight23: And we stop the story there**

**Yusei: really? We just came back**

**Lily: yeah and it wasn't that fun coming back, it was like a three hour long drive **

**Starmoonlight23: sorry but everyone wants to read the next chapters so your just going to have to live with it**

**Lily: fine and dad don't worry I'll say it… Please read and review!**

**Starmoonlight23: thanks Lily and thank you to all that are reading and reviewing! By the way if you would like to read another story by me, I have up a new story called Crystal Hearts. I would appreciate it if you could read it! And don't worry I have a sequel coming after this story is over.**

**Yusei and Lily: see you all later!**

**Starmoonlight23: Bye!**

***sml23* **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello! Hope everyone is enjoying the story! Thanks to all that are reviewing! Ok I don't own yugioh 5ds just my story plot! **

**Nightmare starts**

As Lily walked up to Blossom, Jake held her by the shoulder. She looked behind herself and saw that he was nodding no. Lily looked back at her friend. She couldn't watch her friend suffer. She had to use her powers but to good use. She could communicate with Blossom telepathically or set her and Blossom to sleep so they could talk in their dreams. It sounded like a good idea and she was willing to try it. She moved forward to Blossom and touched her face lightly. As she did, she sent a wave through her body to put her to sleep.

" Lily what are you doing?" Akiza asked her daughter then realized what it was.

" No Lily don't do it," Misty pled crying close to Kalin.

" Don't worry about a thing, I'm just going to help Blossom out by putting her to sleep," Lily said as her eye lids began to close a little.

" Lily what's wrong with you?" Jake asked seeing her wobble around.

" I'm leaving now…," Lily said about to fall.

" Whatever is going on, I'm not going to let you do it," Jake said touching Lily's shoulder.

As he did that, Lily's powers passed over to Jake. Jake got shocked and began falling to the floor. He looked around as everything just disappeared.

Slowly, he regain conscious and saw Lily and Blossom's faces looking at him. He stood up straight and rubbed his head. He looked around the area and saw nothing. No walls no ceilings nothing just plain whiteness.

" Where are we?" Jake asked looking around the area.

" I don't know, Lily where did you take us?" Blossom asked still a bit confused.

" Were in your mind Blossom," Lily said " and I guess you stopped thinking about Sayer.

" Don't even say his name, I wish I had your powers," Blossom said sitting on the floor " cause if I did, Sayer would be history,"

Lily just smiled at her friend. Aha Blossom will never change, she thought looking over at Jake.

Jake was facing away both girls, trying to figure out what he got himself into.

" Lily, Blossom, do you feel that?" Jake asked looking up in the air.

" Yeah I feel something coming from some direction," Lily said looking around angrily " And I have a hutch that it's him,"

" Who?" asked Blossom " and I don't feel anything,"

Right after Blossom spoke, the whole area began to shake. In the distance, a purple aura flashed right into their eyes, not letting them see. Lily, Jake and Blossom closed their eyes as much as they could to not hurt their eyes with the bright light.

" Blossom, are you thinking about something?" Lily asked as wind began blowing right at them.

" No I was just thinking about my mom and dad," Blossom said shouting " Oh no I'm getting pushed back!"

" What!" Jake and Lily said at the same time, looking behind them.

They saw Blossom struggling to stay put, but wasn't making any progress at all. Both Jake and Lily carefully walked over to her. Jake bent down and grabbed her down to the ground. Lily quickly touched her necklace and ripped it off. She quickly was controlled by her powers. As Jake opened his eyes, Lily began to unleash her powers. Her long hair whipped around as her eyes turned to a dark shade of sapphire. She began screaming out trying to control her powers as long as she could. She quickly unleashed a force field to block the air and the light of the aura. Jake and Blossom sat there with amazement. There friend was handling the job like if it was nothing.

" Jake, Blossom start to run away, I'll meet up with you later!" Lily said loudly as both Jake and Blossom stood up and said " No!"

" Go I'll be fine, now go please!" Lily said as they nodded their heads no.

" Sorry!" Lily said as she held her hand in front of them releasing a huge gusted of air, that blew them away.

" Lily!" they both screamed out as Lily began to slowly disappearing.

Moments later, Jake and Blossom were on the ground. They both began to wake up from the huge gust of air that Lily released. Blossom saw Jake sitting with his face point the other direction. He was there, silent without a word. Blossom walk over to him and saw that he was…crying. She saw the tears run down his cheeks as he sat there, his hair hiding his eyes. Blossom watched him speechless. She didn't know that Jake loved Lily this much…so much that he was crying. Blossom walked over to him and touched his cheek lightly, drying some of his tears.

" Blossom I'm I'm sorry that you see me like this," Jake said lifting his head up drying the rest of his tears " I'm sorry but I don't love you as much as I do Lily,"

" I know," Blossom said quietly.

" She's she's everything I would want in my life, no one can replace her, no one," Jake said and then got up and stood close to Blossom's face.

" but I'm willing to let her go, for you," he said kissing Blossom on the lips.

Blossom stood there, as happy as she had ever been in her life.

Jake loves me now, Blossom thought as they left go.

She stood there looking into his eyes, his deep amethyst colored eyes. She was simply lost for words. Were they going to be together till the end? Even thought she felt bad for Lily's loss, she was happy at the same time. She finally had the man of her dreams. They both heard a clap behind them. As they turned around, they saw Lily there smiling at them.

" Lily," Jake said as Blossom looked at her friend.

" Sorry I hid from you two, but I wanted to see Blossom with the guy she loved," Lily said as she walked over to Jake.

They both looked right into each others eyes. Jake leaned in and tried to kiss her but Lily put her hand between each others lips and whispered " You have the girl that loves you more than anything, even if I loved you too,"

Jake stood there paralyzed.

" You love me?" he asked silently.

" Yeah and I realized it to late," she said as she bit her lip " but I want my friend first to be happy, even if it cost me my happiness,"

Jake took her hands into his and said " Lily don't do this, I only said those things to her because I thought I lost you, but now I want you,"

" I'm sorry but it's over, no more, it's got to end," Lily said as she walking over to Blossom.

" Congratulations, I hope you two have a great relationship together," Lily said hugging Blossom.

" Thank you Lily, for everything you have done for me," Blossom said hugging her friend tightly in her grip.

" Your welcome," Lily said as she pulled away from her friend.

" Well, well, well look at the amazing view," someone said behind them.

They all turned around to see Sayer there looking at them with a evilly grin on his face. Lily quickly got in front of Jake and Blossom, blocking Sayer's view of them with her arms.

" Your not going to hurt them, deal with me and let them go," Lily said boldly.

" Hmmm…I don't really like that idea, but ok then, I'll gladly accept," he said laughing evilly.

Ok Lily this is it, you got to protect your friends even if you end up paying the price, Lily said to herself as she unleashed her power.

" Lets begin then," Sayer said unleashing his power as well.

**Oooh cliffhanger! What's going to happen to Lily? Is she going to die or live? Keep reading to find out! And please read and review!**

***sml23* **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi! I'm sorry I'm a little late updating but here it is, the next chapter! I'm going to continue it all on here.**

**I don't own Yugioh 5ds just the story plot!**

**The end of…Lily?**

Lily stood up straight and tall, facing the monster she use to call dad. She was angry that Sayer didn't die. She knew she had to do this, to kill Sayer for all he had done to her. After all her mother was at risk of dying and she wasn't going to let that happen no matter what.

" Sayer, why are you doing this to me? Why are you doing this to my family and friends?" Lily asked stepping closer to Sayer.

" You really wanted to know why? Because you're the daughter of Yusei simply, and because there always getting in the way," Sayer said shooting a shiny energy ball at Lily.

Lily dodged it and began floating up in mid air saying " Why do you hate my father? He never did anything to you,"

" Oh sure witch, your father has taken away something very precious to me…your mother," Sayer said throwing another energy ball.

Lily quickly moved up and dodged the energy ball. She began gathering her powers into her necklace and unleashed a huge blast. Jake and Blossom began running away farther away from the blast.

" Do you think Lily will be ok?" Blossom asked as Jake pulled her faster.

" Yeah Lily's the strongest person I've ever seen, she'll make it," Jake told her slowing down.

" I hope your right," Blossom said as they turn to see their friend fighting.

" Sayer I can assure you that I'll win," Lily said as they continued throwing blast at each other.

" Think again little witch, your not leaving here alive," Sayer said as he kept dodging the blasts Lily was throwing.

" Yeah call me whatever you want, that's not going to slow me down," Lily said gathering even more energy.

" Who said I was trying? You know that if you lose, your going to lose your life, your friends over there, and any other person that knows you," Sayer said laughing evilly.

" I have already promised that I'll protect them all and you can't do anything about it!" Lily said as she maxed out her power.

The whole room turned a dark colored magenta and Lily's hair waved viciously in the air. Her eyes turned to a very dark sapphire color. She yelled out at the power that was taking her over. She couldn't let her power get out of control either so she didn't fully unleash it.

I can manage without all my power, she thought as she regain her vision back.

" What did you think about that Sayer? Huh," Lily said moving her hair out of her eyes.

" Huh, I guess your not as bad as I thought, but no matter you still can't win," Sayer said powering up.

" Oh yeah? Well then take this!" Lily yelled out throwing a huge blast straight at Sayer.

" Noooo!" Sayer yells as the blast disappeared with him.

Lily began powering down and slowly dropped to the floor. She began to breath heavily and fell to the floor face down. She was completely tired after all the energy she used up. Jake and Blossom ran over to her cheering. Lily smiled, watching her friends.

It's over no more Sayer, Lily said sighing with relief.

It's time for me to go, she thought as she began to feel tears running down her eyes.

" Lily what's wrong?" Jake asked running over to her picking her up.

" nothing Jake, good luck with Blossom," Lily said as she began to lose her eye sight.

" What? What do you mean?" Jake asked as Blossom stood close by.

" Sayer took my life source away, and I'm afraid I'm not going to wake up again," Lily said as slowly she couldn't see a thing.

" Lily…you have to hold on, you just have to," Jake said holding his friend in his arms.

" Jake I…," Blossom began saying as the whole room disappeared.

Blossom and Jake woke up to see everyone there looking at them. They both looked over at Lily's silent figure.

" Oh Blossom," Misty said hugging her daughter tightly.

" Jake," Carly said rushing over to her son.

" You two, what happen to Lily? Why hasn't she woke up?" Yusei asked walking over to them.

" She's gone," Blossom said as she looked down.

" What!" both Yusei and Akiza said loudly.

" Yeah she risked her life for us two times," Jake said getting up from where he was sitting.

" No he couldn't have taken her, nooo!" Akiza screamed out dropping to the floor, crying.

" Akiza calm down, I know this is hard," Yusei said hugging his wife.

" That monster ended up taking her," Akiza said softly crying even more.

" Shhh…calm yourself," Yusei said hugging her tightly " you don't want to unleash your power,"

" Your right," Akiza said calming herself down.

They all looked at Lily's still figure. In there minds they all said goodbye.

Goodbye Lily, Jake thought looking out the window, seeing his friend in the clouds.

**And that is it! Please read and review! **

***sml23* **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi! This is the epilogue for part 1. I'm continuing it with a second part so I don't have to make a sequel! Oh and there's a bit of a surprise stored for you all.**

**Epilogue**

About two weeks later, after defeating Sayer, Lily lost her life. Everyone was sad as ever. They all were convinced that she was gone for good until three days later she opened her eyes. Lily was surprised that she survived and didn't know exactly how. Everyone was overjoyed at the news that Lily was alive. They all came over to see how Lily was doing.

After Lily, Jake and Blossom graduated from high school they went there separate ways. Jake left to study with Blossom and Lily stay studying at a college near her home. She was living alone without anybody. She stood by the front porch of her home.

" Ahh it's so good not to worry anymore," Lily said out loud as a car pulled up on her driveway.

" Lily how are you?" Blossom asked getting out of the car.

" I'm great what about you?" Lily responded.

" Fine as always," Blossom said then said " Lily I wanted to tell you that your future husband is waiting for you,"

" What?" Lily said standing up then saw Jake getting out of the car with a handful of flowers.

" You both seem like a better pair," Blossom said as she moved out of the way.

Jake walked up to her and gave her the flowers. Lily took them and smiled at him. Lily just looked over at her friend saying " I'm not sure what you mean by better pair, but thanks for the flowers Jake,"

Jake smiled and said " You're welcome. By the way, I'm going to start studying nearby,"

" Really?" Lily asked as she looked over at Blossom.

" Yeah, I'm just here to say goodbye to you guys," Blossom said as she walked over to her car.

She stopped and looked at both saying " Good luck you two,"

Lily and Jake waved goodbye as Blossom got inside of her car and drove off.

Lily then looked over at Jake asking " Did you two get into an argument?"

" No, we broke up about a week ago," Jake said as he looked at Lily's eyes.

" I was hoping to start all over and…probably find a new…you know…girlfriend," Jake said a bit nervously.

Lily just smiled as she said " I'm sure you'll find her soon,"

Jake just began blushing as he thought ' I hope I will,'

And that's it, I'll start part two of the story!

**There you have it! Short and sweet! Thanks to you all that supported the story! And watch out for the second part!**

***sml23* **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi! Wow…I can't believe it's been a year since I wrote this story. I kind of slipped away from Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds. But I recently started watching it again and became a fan! So I decided to continue this story, instead of making a sequel. I think it would be best! : ) So, let's move on! **

**I don't own Yu-gi-oh 5DS, just my story! **

**Back to square one**

A year had passed since Jake had come back. Just like Jake had said a year ago, he was going to the same college Lily was going to. Days passed by like the seasons. Jake had opened up to Lily again and they both became close friends, like the old days.

" Hey that's not fair! Jake you know I can't catch up to you!" Lily shouted, running behind her friend as he looked back smiling.

" Guess you should run more often!" Jake said laughing as Lily narrowed her eyes angrily, running faster than before.

" Jake Atlas you're officially the most annoying person I know!" Lily shouted her fist in the air.

Soon the two college students were in front of their school. Lily leaned against one of the many pillars in front of the school, trying to catch her breath. Jake slightly smiled as he offered his hand to Lily. Lily looked up and took it. He pulled her up as she gave him a small smile.

" Don't think that I'm going to forgive you that easily. Not after you made me look like a crazy fan of yours in front of half the school." Lily said, lightly punching him on the arm.

" Darn. I thought you were a fan of mine." Jake said, chuckling as Lily laughed.

" Guess you got your hopes up for nothing." She said as they walked into the school together.

" _OH MY GOSH! IT'S JAKE ATLAS!" _

Jake and Lily looked back at a huge group of girls heading right towards them. Both of their eyes grew bigger as they ran off.

" Great, I actually thought those girls got over you, but I guess I was wrong," Lily said to Jake as they continued to run.

" Just because I look like my dad, ugh sometimes I wish my last name wasn't Atlas." Jake said as Lily pushed him into a dark hallway.

Both watched as the girls continued running, exhaling with relief.

" So, what do we do now Atlas?" Lily asked as she looked over at her friend.

" We make a run for it duh," Jake said as they both peered out from the hallway.

" Let's go then." Lily said as they sped to their first block class.

**At the end of the school day: **

" Finally, it's time to go home." Lily said, holding a few books in her hand as Jake carried her book bag.

" Yeah, I wonder what my parent's are up to?" Jake asked as Lily responded " Probably talking to my parents or the others."

" Makes sense." he said as they continued to walk beside each other.

Just as Lily was about to unlock her door, she felt a strange presence watching her. She only saw Jake walking a few blocks up to his home. Lily bit her lip as she unlocked her door, grabbing her book bag. She quickly got inside and closed the front door, locking it in the process.

She backed away from the door thinking ' _This is so strange. I only saw Jake outside.' _

Soon there was a knock on her door, that made her jump. Whoever was outside continued to knock even more, saying her name. Lily couldn't make out who the person was.

' _It's probably one of those girl scouts. I hope.' _She thought gulping as she walked up to the door, opening it up.

" Mom!? Dad!?"

**And that's the first chapter for part two! I wonder what happen to Akiza and Yusei? Guess we'll find out in the next chapter!**

**Please read and review!**

***sml23***


End file.
